Wilolu(Burst Species)
Wilolu is a rare highly dangerous Fanged Beast that first appeared in Monster Hunter EX but later making an unexpected appearance in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. In Monster Hunter Frontier: New World, it can only be fought as a Burst Species beyond G-Rank. Physiology It is a large, bipedal monster, with a skull-like face with long arms and very long large claws. Its eyes resemble pure black orbs with red pupils. When angered, it's eyes gets covered in a large mask of the Dragon Element, similar to the fashion of a Savage Deviljho, and its fur will greatly stand up with large amounts of shocks like Rajang. Its fur is said to be a beautiful yet foul smelling black-gold mixed with red-black, possibly from the Dragon Element. Its rumored that the Wilolus found in the New World have Rage Modes beyond the ones found in Revalius Region but the Wilolus found in the New World are much rarer and much more secretive than their Revalius relatives that its completely unknown. Habitat Wiolus have no fixed habitats and can be found wandering in all sorts of areas, especially the Frozen Sea. Attacks and Moves All of this Wilolu's attacks and movements are unique to it and other Wilolus. Howl of Hunger: When the Wilolu first notices a hunter it will not walk around like other monsters but will instantly turn towards the hunters to fight them off. When it sees a hunter, it will raise its head and howl in the air. When it howls, it will spread its arms while howl and small bits of fluids will drip from its claws. If hunters are hit by any of these fluids while it howls, it will cause Dark. Demon's Charge: Wilolu will turn towards a hunter and get on all fours before charging forward at the hunter. It will smile before charging and will swing its head forward after charging. It usually does this attack after howling. Dark Claw Swipes: Wilolu will turn towards a hunter in a similar fashion to Rajang(4th Gen) and begin to swipe forward with its claws wildly while dashing forward. Wilolu will keep swiping forward until it reachs where the hunter is or once was. After the last swipe, Wilolu will turn around and quickly swipe behind itself. Ripping Tail Spikes: Constantly while fighting in battle with all of its attacks and movements, it will swing its tail from side to side to knock hunters away from it that are behind it. In order to stop Wilolu from doing this hunters must break Wilolu's tail at least once or get it into Rage Mode. Fatigue Bite: Wilolu will raise its head up and spread its arms apart before biting forward in front of it. When it bites, spit will drool constantly from its mouth after performing the attack and Wilolu will slowly recover after. Its bite will cause Fatigue and its drool will take bits of a hunter's stamina each time they are hit. Rotating Claw Swipe: Wilolu will rear one of its claws back before swiping in a complete circle around itself and knocking any hunters around it away. This attack causes Dark. Double Stomp: Wilolu will raise one leg and stomp before stomping with the other leg. When it stomps, it will cause a quake effect around the places it has stomped. Tasting Test: Wilolu will turn around and smash a hunter down on the ground with its spiky tail. Once the hunter falls on the ground, Wilolu will turn to face the hunter before picking up the hunter with its claws and seating down on its butt. Once it is seating, Wilolu will stick the hunter in its mouth and begin to chew on them before taking the hunter out chewing them again. Hunters will need to mash buttons to get out of this pin, throw a dung bomb, or break one of its breakable parts for Wilolu to let go. If hunters take to long to get of the pin, Wilolu will throw the hunter in the air before Dragon engulfs its claws and swipes the hunters away with that claw. Once hit, it causes Dragonblight. Boulder Shield: Wilolu will force its claws through the ground before hauling up a small boulder out of the ground like Tetsucabra. Once the boulder is hauled up from underground, Wilolu will coat its claws with additional salvia from its mouth like Brachydios and smash its claws through the rock before pulling them out of the boulder. When it takes them out, its claws are now covered in pieces of rock and mineral along with being armored. This armor last for about two minutes. Dark Claw Slam: Wilolu will howl out of hunger and raise its right claw. It will shake that claw for a few seconds before it claw begins to drip fluids. Once the fluids start dripping, it will slam its claw on the ground and the slam will leave behind a puddle of fluids on the ground that causes Dark. After the attack, it will lick its claws and leave itself open to attacks. Rage Mode: Once it loses 10% of its health, Wilolu will begin to howl in the air as it gains Dragon Mask and as Dragon surrounds its tail. Once in Rage Mode, it can't be knocked out of Rage Mode. Many of its attacks that once caused the Dark Aliment and or Fatigue now causes Dragonblight, unlike before. Its speed is increased and its attack damage are now increased. Around its face, head, and tail, its defense increases on those parts. In Rage Mode, it gains four more attacks. Dragon Glob Spit: Wilolu will put its claws infront of its mouth and cough before spitting a small glob of the Dragon Element at hunters. This attack has a meduim range and is said to be a weaker of form of a stronger attack that is similar. This attack causes Dragonblight. Double Dragon Claw Swipes: Wilolu will howl in the air and begin to swipe forward with its claws while following the hunter before quickly turning around and targeting another and claw swiping forward at another hunter. Licky Licky Good!: Wilolu will smile at a hunter before licking its mouth and charge straight at them like a crazy hungry beast. It will tackle them down on the ground like a football player, pick them up with its claws, and begin to lick them like a cute little dog before biting and shaking them like a savage dog. Hunters can't throw dungbombs to knock it off but need to deal major damage or critical hits on Wilolu to knock it away from the hunter. If not enough damage is done, Wilolu will throw them in the air, get on all fours, and let the hunter land on its many sting hairs, knocking hunters backwards behind it. The Pin Attack causes Dragonblight and Dark. Dragon Tail Swipe: Wilolu will shake its head in Rage Mode and large surges of Dragon will surround its tail before swing it from side to side. To knock hunters away from its tail. Ravenous Mode: After losing 20% more of its health, Wilolu will drool like crazy and howl like a demon in the air as Dragon surrounds its chest, legs, and around the its sharp claws. Its speed dramatically increases in this Rage Mode and it will target one random hunter everytime it leaves the area though it usually targets the hunter that posted the quest. While in this Rage Mode, it will have a taste for blood and will let the blood get to its head, making its attacks wild and unpredictable. Wilolu gains three attacks in this mode. Blood Thirsty: If a Herbivore or Bird Wyvern is in the area with Wilolu, Wilolu will pin them down on the ground and rip them apart from the inside. Wilolu will not feed on them but will throw their blood all over the place around it. This will cause Blood. Ravenous Combo: Wilolu will perform a powerful howl before charging forward with its left or right claw dragging on the ground. It will end the attack by slicing forward but it will quickly turn around and slice backwards. After the slice, Wilolu will spit a burst of Dragon from its mouth. This attack doesn't just cause Dragonblight but also causes Dark. Dark Demon Spin: If Wilolu is flashed by a Flash Bomb or KO'd by a hunter, Wilolu will get up and begin to howl. When it howls, Wilolu will begin to swipe normally but after the third swipe, something unexpected happens. Wilolu will begin to spin in place create a mini twister around itself and continue doing so until the effects wear off. If hunters continue to use Flash Bombs or KO it, Wilolu will actually follow the hunters and try to suck them in. This attack causes both Dragonblight and Dark. Bloody Ravenous Mode: When Wilolu loses 30% of its health, Wilolu will fall its knees and begin to breath hard before leaving the area. Wilolu will than kill or seriously injure a random monster in another area before covering its body in the monster's blood. Wilolu will than howl into the air as the Dragon Element covers its whole blood stained body , making a cloak for Wilolu. Wilolu's defense and attack power dramatically increases. Some certain parts of Wilolu, hunters now bounce off on. These parts are the claws, face, and back. Its claw based attacks cause Dragonblight, Blood, and Dark all at once now. In its Final Rage Mode, Wilolu gains several attacks. Unleashed Rage: Wilolu will force its claws through the ground while sticking its tail into the ground. When it does this, red glows will appear under the hunters before pillars of Dragon send hunters into the air. While in the air, hunters will be knocked towards Wilolu before a burst of Dragon comes from its body and knocks the hunters away. This attack can kill hunters with Guts and cause Dragonblight. Bloody Despair: Wilolu will begin to spit up blood on the ground before doing an advance form of its Dark Demon Spin. Unlike the normal spin, it will send small bits of blood at hunters, causing Blood. Death Squeeze: Wilolu will howl before opening its claws and slowly walk towards a hunter with its arms open. When its close to a hunter, it will grab a hunter and begin to squeeze them with its immense strength. Hunters will have to mash buttons to get out of this pin attack but as it squeezes them, the Dragon Element will burst under other hunters every few seconds. If hunters take to long to get out of this attack. Wilolu will squeeze extremely hard causing a crack and putting them gently on the ground. The hunter caught will have to recover quickly because Wilolu might try to them in this pin again. Silence!: If there is one hunter in the area with Wilolu and they try to ping to alert other hunters, Wilolu will jump in the air and grab them in its mouth before leaving to another Zone. When in another Zone, Wilolu will begin to smell around the area before smiling and taking the hunter out of its mouth. Once the hunter is out of its mouth, Wilolu will quickly and violently bite the hunter, causing them to ping and signal other hunters. After the bite, Wilolu will begin to fight normally. The bite causes Fatigue, Dragonblight, and Blood. Blood Throwing: Wilolu will stab itself in the stomach with its own claws before jumping backwards and throwing its own blood at hunters. It will repeat this two more times and will than spit a glob of blood at hunters. This attack takes away some of Wilolu's health and causes Blood. Ravenous Rage: Wilolu will roar wildly in the air and begin to slash forward with its claws, sending blood at hunters along with Dragon. When the slashes end, Wilolu will put its claws into the ground and send burst of Dragon at hunters from underground. If hunters are hit by these burst, they will be sent into the air and Wilolu will begin to spin to form a tornado of Dragon. This Dragon Tornado will stay in place before Wilolu jumps backwards out of it. The tornado will send hunters towards Wilolu before it roars and swings claws downwards to the ground, sending hunters to the ground. This attack can easily instant kill hunters and is well-known for making hunters fail quests. This attack causes Fatigue, Blood, Dark, and Dragonblight. You All Are Coming With Me... To Hell!: When the final hit is done on Wilolu, it will fall to the ground like other Fanged Beast but unlike them, its stomach will begin to glow and its hairs will begin to twitch. When hunters least expect it, it will jump to life and run forward at hunters before stopping in place. After stopping, it will stand in place before howling in the air and a burst of Dragon comes from its body, making a huge explosion around it. This attack can cause hunters to fail the quests before its even over and can instant kill hunters, even with Guts and G Guts. Most new hunters are caught off guard by this attack and fail from this attack alone. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -10 *Water -10 *Ice -10 *Thunder -10 *Dragon -10 Skills: Edgemaster +2 and Blunt Edge. Gunner Set *Fire -5 *Water -5 *Ice -5 *Thunder -5 *Dragon -5 Skills: Gunsage and Evasion Down. Notes *Several different Wilolu Burst Species were made before this Wilolu was finally made. **One of the original Wilolu's actually had five different Rage Modes but was scrapped. *This Wilolu is feared by many hunters and is one of the hardest monsters in New World. *Many hunters say Wilolu has an ability that the Origin Dragons have. *Most hunters are called in to hunt Wilolus do to them going through a Hunger Rampage. **One of the requests comes from a villager named Gojira, another comes from a hunter named Taka, and the last requests comes from a mysterious, demonic woman named Kesena, asking hunters to capture her a Wilolu for unknown purposes. *Despite all the hard work hunters have to go through, Wilolu's weapons have very good sharpness but negative affinity and medium attack power. Despite this, Wilolu's parts are needed to upgrade certain Dragon Element Weapons. **They are especially needed to upgrade Shoji Akalis' weapons and armor. *In the New World, Wilolu is actually an Endangered Species. Credits Gojira57: For allowing me to use and make a new version of Wilolu in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. Category:Fanged Beast Category:Monster Creation Category:BannedLagiacrus